customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailers from Barney's Super Singing Circus 2004 VHS (2005 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Bob the Builder, Barney, Thomas & Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Kipper, The Wiggles, ToddWorld, Fraggle Rock and Rubbadubbers from the Barney's Super Singing Circus 2004 VHS (2005 Reprint). Commercials # Barney: Ready, Set, Play! Trailer #Barney's Colorful World! Trailer #The Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video for Wake Up, Jeff! Trailer #Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer #ToddWorld Videos Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration Trailer #Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away Trailer #Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer #Rubbadubbers: Finbar's The Mighty Movie Star Trailer #Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Television Airings *This video aired on Disney Channel from May 16, 2001 until 2010. *This video aired on PBS from September 8th, 2001 until April 19th, 2003. *This special aired on PBS Kids from September 2, 2002 until September 16, 2007. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from December 24, 2001 until October 12th 2007. *This video also aired on Sprout in January 2007 until November 2008. *This video also aired on Disney Junior from November 7, 2011 until December 16, 2018. *This video also aired on NBC from January 2006 until Ending of Early December 31, 2007. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in 2002 until December 2018. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from July 18, 2011 until December 31, 2014. * This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2004 to May 16, 2019. *This special also aired on Time Warner Jr. (formerly named as "Time Warner Cable Kids") from 2019. *This video also aired on HBO in 2016. *This special also aired on ABC in August 2008 until May 5, 2017. *This video also aired on Encore Family The Only appearances in October 31, 2019. Trivia *This video marked: **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Category:Trailers from Barney 2005 VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS